wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Наксрамас
|босс = Кел'Тузад |тип = Рейд |уровень = 80 |человек = 10/25 |ключ = Нет |боссы = }} thumb|Карта Наксрамас с местоположением боссов Naxxramas is an introductory level-80 raid instance floating above Dragonblight. It has the shape of a necropolis and serves as the seat of one of the Lich King's most powerful officers, the dreaded lich Kel'Thuzad. The original incarnation of the instance was regarded as the most difficult pre-''Burning Crusade'' raid, requiring 40 well-equipped players to complete. In the World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King expansion, Naxxramas was moved to Northrend and retuned as an entry-level raid dungeon for level 80 players. Like all other Wrath raid dungeons, Naxxramas has both 10-man and 25-man versions. The raid was cleared for the very first time on both heroic and normal by Ensidia within 3 days after the release of WotLK. Kel'Thuzad fell at 15:30 on 15 November 2008. History An ancient Nerubian ziggurat, Naxxramas was torn free from the ground by agents of the Lich King to serve as Kel'Thuzad's base of operations as he spreads the plague throughout Lordaeron. Other sources say Obrahiim, the Traveler, a great skeletal architect, was pivotal in the conception of Naxxramas, hinting that it was altered or retooled. See the Compendium of Fallen Heroes for more details. Due to his fighting a war against the Scarlet Crusade, the Argent Dawn, the Forsaken and the Humans of the Alliance, as well as constant incursions of adventurers from every race and nation into the Scourge-controlled Plaguelands on a daily basis, the forces of Kel'Thuzad have been severely taxed to maintain the security of his necropolis. But now the gates of Naxxramas are open, and Kel'Thuzad's new forces are rapidly sweeping away all opposition to the Scourge. Road to Damnation Blizzard has posted a short back story for Naxxramas on the official site: Road to Damnation Recent history After the defeat of Kel'Thuzad in the Eastern Plaguelands, Naxxramas has returned to Northrend and now hovers above the Carrion Fields in the Dragonblight, where it lays siege to the Alliance stronghold of Wintergarde Keep. Состав рейда Версия для 10 человек * Состав рейда: три квартала можно зачистить с помощью 2 танков, 2 лекарей и 6 ДД, однако обычно состав бывает следующий (лучше всего подходит для начала освоения Наксрамаса): 2 танка, 3 лекаря и 5 ДД. * Уровень экипировки: редкого/превосходного качества на 80 уровень из подземелий героического уровня сложности или созданные с помощью профессий. * Танки: минимум 540 защиты, 25'000 здоровья и 21'000 брони. * ДД: идеально, чтобы каждый ДД имел минимум 1500 УВС, 2500 к силе атаки или 1350 к силе заклинаний (меткость желательно иметь около 8% для рукопашных бойцов (263 рейтинга меткости) и около 17% для дистанционных бойцов (446 рейтинга меткости)). * Лекари: приблизительно 1500 бонуса к лечению и 160 МП5. Версия для 25 человек * Состав рейда: необходимо стремиться к 3-4 танкам, 6-7 лекарям и 14-16 ДД. * Уровень экипировки: превосходного качества на 80 уровень добытые из рейда Наксрамас обычного уровня сложности или созданные с помощью профессий. * Танки: не меньше 29'000 здоровья без положительных эффектов. * ДД: меткость должена быть не меньше 8% для рукопашных бойцов (263 рейтинга меткости) и 17% для дистанционных бойцов (446 рейтинга меткости)). Для рукопашных бойцов необходимо набрать 26 мастерства (214 рейтинга мастерства). NPC Breakdown by Quarter Добыча в Наксрамасе Добыча в Наксрамасе включает в себя рейдовые наборы Ступень 7-10 и Ступень 7-25, которые базируются на рейдовом наборе - Ступень 3, выпадавшего с боссов первоначальной версии Наксрамаса. Существуют 2 варианта: "Героический" комплект (Ступень 7-10) падает в обычном режиме (10 человек), а комплект "Доблести" (Ступень 7-25) - в героическом (25 человек). Хотя эти комплекты и созданы на основе комплекта 3-ей ступени, но их внешний вид был всё же существенно переработан. В каждом варианте подземелья падает 16 Эмблема завоевания. Достижения Ссылки Внешние ссылки en:Naxxramas fr:Naxxramas